Childhood
by M.M. River
Summary: Kagome is a young half-demon just trying to survive on her own. How is she supposed to raise another of her kind on her own? Follow Kagome as she learns to be mother and a lover.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I should seriously not start a new story...but what the hell I just couldn't stop myself. I know I don't have time to be updating like I should...but I love this story so much already! Please review and tell me what you think about it!

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, only the plot of the story.

* * *

It started as typical day for the seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi; she woke up in her one bedroom apartment, got ready for work, and headed to her bus stop. Sighing to herself, the young half-demon woman couldn't help but feel…bored. Day in and day out, it was the same routine: wake up, get ready, struggled through work, get home, enjoy her favorite show, and pass out in her comfy bed. Getting on the bus, she slipped the proper amount of change into the slot and sat down in the very back. At first, people would stare as she walked passed by in her short black skirt, red v-neck t-shirt, and combat boots with her large duffel bag, but the people she commuted with on the route were used to it and politely whisper, "Hello." Usually Kagome would simply nod and smile, but today was Friday and she was feeling generous, so she added a wave to her smile and nod.

Propping her chin in the palm of her hand, Kagome thought about her parents, who she hasn't seen in two years. Even though in demon years she was at the age of one-hundred and nineteen (since half-demons age slower than the average human, in addition to her being a half dog-demon), she only appeared seventeen to humans. She would have passed for a human had it not been for the bright blue eyes and pointy elf-like ears that people only saw if she styled her hair up. However, ever since she dropped out of high-school, they haven't exactly wanted anything to do with her. They were a family held in high-esteem, so they couldn't even associate with their own daughter who decided to not become some doctor or lawyer or business owner.

It was sad, really.

Realizing they were close to her area of work, she dinged the bell and moment later the bus hissed to a stop. Kagome stepped off the bus and it rolled away. Her boots clicked against the pavement, but no one stared at her. The area where she worked was filled with run down buildings, homeless people shivering on the sidewalks, and graffiti covered every brick wall. It looked the place where Maria lived in West Side Story. Kagome loved this area; this world felt real, there were no bullshitting aristocrats and every one who came here was accepted. Probably because no one gave a shit here.

Entering the building, Kagome dropped her duffel bag in her small office. "Sango," she called out, "are you here yet?"

"In the storage room!" A reply rang out.

"Morning." Kagome greeted, checking out the inventory with Sango. Sango was a human with long, brown hair that reached her waist with almond-shaped brown eyes. Her skin color was darker than Kagome's because Sango was a native of Hawaii, however she no longer had such a heavy accent. Kagome herself was from New York, with Japanese decent, and definitely had a heavy Yankee accent. You would think that these two would not mix well, however the two were tighter than two peas in a pod.

"Morning, Kagome. You're earlier than usual."

"Couldn't sleep."

At that simple reply, Sango let the subject drop, "Do you have any appointments today?"

"I have three people down. Damn," she cursed bitterly, "business has been slow these past few months. I can barely afford rent anymore."

"Maybe you could ask your-"

Kagome growled, "No way Sango. I refuse to ask any help from those people."

Sango sighed, "Kagome you're only seventeen...or one-hundred and nineteen. You're still very young, you shouldn't have to work this much and live on your own! Hell, you're going to have to become a stripper to afford rent. You're already working at a bar part-time!"

Kagome didn't reply as she pulled out the supplies she would need throughout the day. However much she hated it, Sango was right. She worked here throughout the day, and worked at the bar from nine to one o' clock in the morning. But she had no right to complain. She wasn't happy at home, even with all the money in the world. She may have to work harder here, but this is where was she was happiest.

And she would be damned before she became a stripper. No chance in hell would that happen.

* * *

"Goodnight, Sango!" Kagome called as she stepped out in to the cool-aired atmosphere. She could smell the fresh air mixed with dew of rain. This was what made Kagome happy. The dark, night sky, the smell of rain in the air, and music playing somewhere in the distance. Smiling slightly, she made her way down the sidewalk to her second job. Quite frankly, Kagome hated the bar scene, let own working at one. The only thing good about it is that her friend, Jakotsu, would slip her alcohol now and then if she was having a bad day. As long as she maintained a low profile, and told all the customers that asked her age that she was eighteen, she could work there. Shichinintai, the bar was called, was owned by an attractive young man by the name of Bankotsu, who had six brothers: Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Jakotsu, who he was closest with.

God bless the woman who gave birth to all those boys.

Kagome turned down an alleyway she took as a short-cut to work. The ground was littered with trash, and you would occasionally see people trying to crouch behind the dumpsters, mostly exchanging drugs and cash. Suddenly, Kagome heard a soft sobbing coming from somewhere near her. She doubted she would have picked up he sound if not for her demon hearing. Looking around, she saw a used, empty potato sack covering a small figure. Slowly and silently, Kagome approached the bundle. She kneeled down and reached out to uncover the huddling figure. She gasped at what she saw.

It was a child. A _demon_ child. His golden eyes were glassy and wet from tears, but piercing and beautiful all the same. His silver hair looked as soft as it was long, and perched on top of his head were...dog ears.

Silver and pink dog ears.

Kagome was stunned. This child was a demon like her? Why was he out here all alone?

"Why are you crying?" She whispered as she as she found her voice.

"I-I'm all al-lone now." The boy sniffed as he tried to stop his tears.

"Where are your parents?"

"D-dead. Somebody, somebody killed them!"

Kagome couldn't help but wonder how long he had bee out here on his own. It's a miracle nothing had happened to him on this side of town. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Inuyasha," he whimpered.

She placed her hands under his arms and lifted him gently. Inuyasha was heavier than she thought, but that didn't faze Kagome in the slightest. This boy was just like her, and she felt like she had to protect him. He had no parents, and technically she didn't either, since they didn't accept her for who she was. She cuddled him close to her body to shield him from the chilly air; turned out of the alleyway and headed back to her apartment building. She would called Bankotsu when she got home to let him she wouldn't be coming in tonight.

Inuyasha's face was covered in grime and dirt, and his clothes were ripped in multiple places. Kagome balanced his small body on one arm to unlock the green door. As she stepped inside, they were both welcomed by a rush of warm air. She sat him down on the couch and went to run him some bath water. The small waterfall ran over her fingers as she checked the temperature of the water.

"Why are you doing this?" A small voice asked from behind her.

Kagome turned towards him. She didn't reply with words, just simply raised the hair that shielded her ears.

Inuyasha gasped, "You're..."

She nodded and spoke to him as she undressed him, "I'm a half-demon. My mother comes from an esteemed dog-demon family, and my father is related to royalty. I have a brother, but he still lives with them. I'm not exactly their favorite child. So I couldn't leave you out there all alone. When I saw you, I saw me. I was once alone and afraid when I first left home. I am so sorry this happened to you." Kagome lifted him up and placed him in the warm water.

Inuyasha let her wash him in silence. The nice lady was a half-demon like him, and she had helped him. He had lost his parents only a short while ago, and he had seen things that no seven year old should have. He had lost hope in this world; he had been beaten, teased for his ears, and a strange man had even taken his shoes for the fun of it. But this lady-he didn't even know her name-had saved him from something he thought would kill him.

"What's your name?' Inuyasha whispered as Kagome dried him off.

"Kagome."

"Thank you, Kagome."

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "No problem, kid. I have a question for you. Would you like to stay with me?"

Inuyasha smiled brightly, "Do you mean it!"

"Of course I do."

He leapt towards Kagome, threw his short arms around his neck, and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, thank you! Now I have a new mommy!"

Kagome chuckled while patting his back awkwardly, "Yes you do, kid. Yes you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Read the note at the end of the chapter. If you don't you'll be very confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

The young, tattooed, half-demon woman sat at her dining room with a hot cup of coffee sitting in front of her and drumming her fingers on the wood. She has brought the kid here, now what? Kagome had no idea how to be a mother! And now that she thought about it, what if he had grandparents or something that were looking for him? Dammit, she acted out of instinct again; she didn't even think about calling the police to report a missing child. She would ask Inuyasha in the morning if he had any family.

Getting up and pouring the rest of the now cold coffee on the sink, Kagome decided it was time for bed. It was one in the morning, and she had work once again tomorrow. Peeking into her room, a small smile crossed her face as she saw the young child sleeping in her bed. His sleeping face was calm, with a small smile on his face from pleasant dreams. His tiny silver ear twitched and Kagome giggled quietly. Tip-toeing across the dark room, she grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the rack at the top of the closet. It was a difficult task since Kagome was a short height of five foot three. She closed the door as she left the room and threw the pillow down on her tan, worn out couch. Kagome sighed in relief as she lay down; the day was finally over. Her goal for tomorrow was to get more information out of Inuyasha before she had to go to work.

And to find a babysitter.

* * *

Kagome was awoken by a sudden heavy weight on top of her stomach, and she grunted in protest, but the weight just giggled and started bouncing up and down on her stomach. She pried her eyes open to the sight of a smiling silver-haired boy.

"Morning Kagome!" Inuyasha chirped happily.

Kagome rubbed her fists in her eyes to help keep them open, "Mornin' squirt. How long have you been up?"

A thoughtful look crossed the young pup's face until he was ready to give his answer, "About ten minutes."

Kagome picked up the light boy and sat him on the floor so she could sit up. She got up and folded the blanket, neatly placing it on top of the pillow. Feeling a tug on her tank top, she looked beside her to see a smiling Inuyasha looking up at her.

"What are those marking on your arms and back?"

Kagome knew what he was talking about. Her tattoos. Seriously what family did this kid come from?

"My tattoos. Have you never seen any before?"

Inuyasha shook his head, his silver hair swishing about him, "Mommy never had them. And I've never seen them on anyone else."

Before Kagome pried any further into Inuyasha's past, she needed to know what the kid ate, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ramen!"

"I don't have any ramen."

Inuyasha let out a disappointed huff, "Pancakes then."

Kagome nodded and went to the kitchen to start making the requested breakfast food. Soon enough, she heard the sound of Sonic X on the TV. She peeked around the wall that divided the kitchen from the living room and saw Inuyasha lying on his stomach, his feet in the air, with a look of total fascination on his face.

The look puzzled Kagome, "Haven't you seen Sonic X before?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nope. I was homeschooled every day, so when the morning cartoons were on I never got to watch them."

"Oh," was all Kagome could think of to say, and returned to making her pancakes.

About thirty minutes later, Kagome called Inuyasha into the kitchen for breakfast. She needed to go grocery shopping again; that was the last of her pancake mix and eggs, and she needed to get more food for the second mouth of a growing boy. She shuddered mentally; _a boy_, she thought, _I think those are more high maintenance at this age. Although Inuyasha seems pretty behaved, but it sounds like he was raised it a stick-up-their-asses family. Like mine._

Before Kagome could start thinking about her little brother, who was only a few years older than Inuyasha, she decided now would be the best time to get some information about his background, "So, Inuyasha, do you have any family."

He shook his head and spoke through a mouth full of food, "My only living grandparents died a couple years ago. I don't know anyone else."

"Well you can stay with me. Though legally I'm not your mom, I'll be like one. I can't legally adopt you, because I don't have enough money, and if I contacted anyone about you, they would just put you in a foster home, and I don't want you to have to go through that." Now that she thought about it, she hadn't heard anything about a missing boy for Inuyasha, but then again she didn't like watching the news. Sure, she was worried about someone finding him and accusing her of kidnap, but she would keep her mouth shut and hope nothing came up. "I have to go to work today, so I'll find someone to babysit you. I won't be back till late because I have to go grocery shopping after work. I'll have to enroll you in school soon."

"You won't be homeschooling me?" Inuyasha's voice had a hint of panic and disappointment in it.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't have the time. But don't worry, public school is fun."

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Soon, Kagome had to dismiss herself to start getting ready for work. While she was in the bathroom, she tried her hardest to figure out who would be good to babysit Inuyasha. She couldn't just leave him alone; this side of town wasn't the best, and she would worry about him all day. She hadn't really made any friends around here…but Kagome could faintly remember someone who lived in the apartment complex near her who introduced themselves when she moved here. Kagome remembered it was a young girl around her age who lived here with her mom. She racked her brain, and before she knew it she was almost done curling her hair, and still hadn't figured out who was to babysit the kid!

Kagome groaned and massaged her temples, _I can't do this mom thing. I'm too poor and I have no idea how to do this!_

Her head shot up as she remembered, Asagi! She lived down the hall with her mom and little sister Ai! Today was Saturday right? Asagi was out of school today, so she could ask her!

Elated, Kagome quickly grabbed her duffel bag, yanked on her combat boots, and dropped the bag in front of the door. She kneeled beside Inuyasha who was once again in the floor, She tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm going down the hall to get your babysitter. Look, don't mention anything about what happened to your family alright? The less people know about it the better."

Inuyasha nodded and focused his attention on the TV again.

She simply smiled as she walked out into the hallway and headed down the hallway to Asagi's apartment. When she raised her fist to knock on the door, Kagome found herself hesitating. She didn't know why, it was just one of those moments you all of sudden become panicked for no reason. She felt like she was being watched; like a big giant spider was creeping along her spinal cord. Kagome simply shook it off and knocked on the brown door with chipped areas where the grey was peeking from the cheap paint. It was a few moments before the golden handle turned and Asagi stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hi Kagome! What's up?"

"I'm so sorry to be asking, but can you babysit my…cousin? My aunt brought him over last minute last night so he could stay with me for a few days while she was on a business trip."

_That's a terrible lie. Hopefully it works though._

"Sure! I was wanting to Ai to the park today, so he can just tag along! Where is he?"

"In my apartment watching TV. But…Asagi?"

"Yes?" Her bright blue eyes seemed to pour happiness and radiance into Kagome's soul; you couldn't help but feel warm and happy around this girl.

"My cousin, Inuyasha, he looks a little strange. So don't be surprised when you first see him."

"No problem. I've seen a lot of weird looking people at school. I'll come with you so I can meet him." Asagi stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

Kagome led her down the carpeted walkway, with graffiti on the wall and cigarette stains in the carpet, to her apartment. She let Asagi in first while Kagome held her breath; she hoped Asagi wasn't the type of human that cringed and ran from half-demons. In fact, Kagome wasn't even sure if she knew she was a half-demon; she didn't ask, and Kagome didn't tell.

"Kagome your cousin is so adorable!"

She looked up to see her neighbor gushing over Inuyasha, with him trying to see around her as she kneeled in front of him in front of the TV.

She let out a short laugh, "Yeah, he is. Inuyasha this is my neighbor, Asagi. She'll be watching you while I'm out."

"She's blocking the TV," Inuyasha huffed with his bottom lip sticking out.

She kneeled down and grabbed the protruding lip, "Any longer and I could walk the plank on this one!"

Inuyasha giggled and swatted her hand away playfully.

Kagome smiled, "I'll see you tonight. Behave for Asagi." She stood and made her way to the door. She grabbed her duffel bag and hefted it on to her shoulder. Before she could shut the door, she heard a voice behind her.

_"I promise Kaggie."_

* * *

It was Kagome and Sango's lunch break, and it was well deserved after a very busy day. Kagome had worked on two people already, and both had been very labor intensive. Her first appointment, a thirty-five year old woman, wanted a tattoo of her newborn's hand wrapped around the mother's finger. Sounds simple right? It helped that the woman had brought in a photograph for her to go off of, but she had wanted colors swirling around the the picture. It had taken her about four hours to do, and the appointment after that had taken two hours. It was a young man this time, no older than twenty-three. He had wanted his fiance's name on a wing of a dove on his shoulder. It was pretty tacky to Kagome, but it wasn't her shoulder, she was just happy she was getting paid.

Sango, on the other hand, was ready to throw her fist through the restaurant's window. Her clients had been frustrating as hell! A woman, probably in her early forties, had brought in her eighteen year old son to get a tattoo of his dad's name that had been killed a few years ago in war. The name was simply to be written in cursive, and it wouldn't have taken very long, except for the fact that as soon as she started working, the boy flipped his shit. He started screaming, calling her a freak, and Sango only got halfway through the name before the boy bolted out of the chair and out of the shop. The mother apologized over and over, and paid Sango for her services, and quickly followed her son out in to the street. Kagome had laughed her ass off as Sango simply stood there ready to kill something.

Kagome sat in the booth with Sango just poking at her salad like it was some strange demon from the Feudal Era. This did not go unnoticed by her best friend.

"What's you eating Kagome? I know it's not the salad."

She said and looked up at Sango, "Can I tell you something? But can you please not tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"I found a kid."

Sango blanched, "What...?"

"Last night. On the way to my second job."

"Mind elaborating?"

She did not. Kagome told her everything from start to finish. From finding him on the street, his fascination of the TV, to what she had learned about his past so far.

"Holy shit, Kagome, how are you going to take care of this kid?"

"I don't know Sango, but I can't just let him go to a foster home. They treat the kids like shit most of the time. Plus, he's a half-demon. A very _noticeable_ half-demon. He would get picked on and be raised in hell. I would know."

"But you weren't raised in hell. You got picked on at school. At public school. And you want to send Inuyasha there?"

"I thought about private school, but I can't afford it even with two jobs," Kagome slightly lowered her head in shame.

"I"ll help pay, and in return I want you to quite working at that bar. It takes up too much of your free time, and you need to be there as much as possible for Inuyasha."

"But Sango I can't let-"

"Just let me do this. I'm going to help you take care of his as much as I can. He can call me Aunt Sango!"

Tears welled up in Kagome eyes, but she chocked them down, "Thank you Sango. If you want, you can come home with me after work and meet him."

Sango smiled wide, "I would love that."

* * *

**Alright I know you guys are going to be asking be an ass-load of questions like: why isn't Kagome to adopt him? That's like kidnap! What about Sesshomaru? Isn't he in the story? And why is Inuyasha so clueless about everything?**

**Kagome isn't going to adopt him because that's not how this story is going to go. Sesshomaru is in the story, just not yet. And why is Inuyasha so clueless? You'll find out in time!**


End file.
